warlock_of_the_magus_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Other characters
This section is under development. We are currently working on the summary section. Please be patient. ='Other characters'= 'Key Info' Introduction * This section include all the characters that appear in the novel. * Character are introduced by alphabetical order * Key info are an invitation to visit other pages of the wiki (for example, location or spell) * Source can help you to find where it appears in the novel * If a character description is large enough, it may get its own page. Name (example) *'Gender': Male / female *'Location:' Place and world (if not magus world) *'Magi organisation: ' The organization the character belongs to *'Social status: '''If a character has a social status (teacher, noble, etc...) or a specific relationship to mc (friend, ennemi, ally, etc). *'Classes/Profession: Which Class or Profession this Character belong to if it can be identified *'''Level: Which level the Character has if it is identified (and when if specified) *'Arc': **'First mention:' The 1st time and/or the only time this Character appears in the novel **'Other Appearances:' The other times where this Character appears in the novel if they do. If this subsection becomes large enough, the character can get his own page. **'Latest appearance': only in the case of multiple appearances, and if character dies or is killed, add this mention, and please indicate by who and how. *'Miscellaneous:' Spells & items from that character, please check that the item or the spells appears in that section too. *Please do not forget to mention the source; otherwise, N/A means "not available". 'xxx' Character list 'Bosain Lilytell' *'Gender':Male *'Location:'South coast *'Magi organisation: '''Lilytell family *'Social status: Noble *'Classes/Profession: '''Acolyte *'Level:3 *'Arc': 1 **'First mention:' chapter 104 'participation' http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-104/ Arc 1 chapter 104 **'Other Appearances:'subsequent chapters XXX. **'Last appearance':He was left to die by leylin after having his tongue and 4 limbs cut off http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-117/ Arc 1 chapter 117 *'A.I chip Scan spell & items'' usage of a silver liquid magic artifact detected, can be used as both a defensive and attacking artifact, it is a magic artifact that can change form as needed. grade detected: medium-grade magic artifact 'Cabourn' *'Gender':male *'Location:'South Coast *'Magi organisation: '''Thousands Meddling Hands, Lighthouse of the night *'Social status: Head of Thousands Meddling Hands, Father of caesar *'Classes/Profession: '''Magus *'Level:2 *'Arc': 1 **'First mention:' chapter 248 'Appearance Of A Rank 2 Magus' http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-248/ Arc 1 chapter 248 **'Other Appearances:'chapter 261 'conflict' http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-261/ Arc 1 chapter 261 **'Last appearance': killed by leylin scorching touch spell http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-267/ Arc 1 chapter 267 *'A.I chip Scan spell & items'' 'manipulation of greyish-black tornados' 'Omni-Decay'http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-267/ Arc 1 chapter 267 'Caesar (Giant, Little Boy)' *'Gender':male *'Location:'South Coast *'Magi organisation: '''Four Seasons Garden (Thousands Meddling Hands) *'Social status: Head of Four Seasons Garden Hunting Team *'Classes/Profession: '''Magus *'Level:1 *'Arc': 1 **'First mention:' chapter 158 'Decarte' http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-158/ Arc 1 chapter 158 **'Other Appearances:'chapter 194 'Blackmail' http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-194/ Arc 1 chapter 194 chapter 210 'Handover' http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-210/ Arc 1 chapter 210 chapter 215 'The Hunting Team Vice Leader' http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-215/ Arc 1 chapter 215 and subsequent chapters **'Last appearance': killed by leylin Toxic Bile spell http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-266/ Arc 1 chapter 266 *'A.I chip Scan spell & items'' 'propagation of green mist' 'bone piercing technique' 'Three Spirits In a Body Spell' an extremely dangerous ancient secret technique which can forcefully separate your spirit into three portions!, each having their own will, and having the ability to be spread apart or merged together in crucial moments.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-248/ Arc 1 chapter 248 'Celine' *'Gender':Female *'Location:'Twilight Zone *'Magi organisation: '''Nature's Alliance *'Social status: Guild Leader (Later vice) *'Classes/Profession: '''Magus *'Level:1 *'Arc': 2 **'First mention:' chapter 318 'Research and Experiment' http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-318/ Arc 2 chapter 318 **'Other Appearances:'subsequent chapters till date. **'Last appearance': *'A.I chip Scan spell & items'' usage of illusion magic http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-320/ Arc 2 chapter 320 'Jayden' *'Gender':Male *'Location:'South Coast *'Magi organisation: '''Abyssal Bone Forest Academy *'Social status: ' *'Classes/Profession: Acolyte *'''Level:3 http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-92/ *'Arc':1 **'First mention:' chapter 15 'acolytes' http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-15/ Arc 1 chapter 15 **'Other Appearances:'3 other appearanceshttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-39/ Arc 1 chapter 39http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-91/ Arc 1 chapter 91http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-103/ Arc 1 chapter 103 **'Last appearance':Killed by Bosain in chapter 116. http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-116/ Arc 1 chapter 116 *'A.I chip Scan spell & items' green badge magical artifact detected, capable of propagating large amount of vines References Category:Characters